


Tumblr Challenge Fics.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of challenge fics from my Tumblr. The Challenge: Send me a pairing and a song and I'll write you a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nico/Percy, Blame - Autumn Hill

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognized properties and I make no money off this fic.

It isn’t even the first time they’ve had this argument but already Nico can see where it’ll end this time. A different landing then the ones they’re used to. He knows this is the end of their run and somehow it seems inevitable. 

Percy watches with frustrated helplessness as Nico packs his bags, a specter in their once cozy apartment. There’s words in there somewhere. Something that will make this alright again but he just can’t find them. 

Nico looks back only once, a sad smile on his face. 

“If anyone asks, I’ll tell them it was my fault.” He says.

Then he turns and walks out. 

Percy is left standing alone, knowing deep down in his heart that Nico is the innocent party. No one is to blame but Percy and his stupid inability to let go of someone who has already stabbed them in the back. Someone who doesn’t deserve the loyalty that should have been Nico’s alone.


	2. Stucky, I Need My Memory Back - Glitch Mob

They can’t go out to clubs yet, Bucky’s well-earned paranoia won’t allow it, but when the music comes on his body still moves like he hasn’t forgotten a step.

It’s not his feet he’s watching though, not his own hips moving in time to the music, as sensual as any dame draped across a piano in the old reels, that’s got him mesmerized. A flash of teeth in a crooked grin beckons him closer and Bucky stumbles forward, the temptation making his stomach roll like the Cyclone at Coney Island. (He doesn’t remember riding the Cyclone but he thinks it’s an apt comparison).

Bucky presses closer, sense memory of smaller making him drop his hands before bringing them up to cradle a jaw he thinks never changed. Something about Steve’s face makes Bucky think the only difference between Steve’s face before and his face now is how thin it used to be. (Bucky refuses to watch the news reels, they can’t tell him who he was). 

Blue eyes Hydra never really managed to suppress stare at him intently, invitingly and Bucky closes the scant inches between them and kisses Steve like he never forgot. 

There’s a lot he’s forgotten, a lot he may never get back but he remembers enough for the dance of lovers.


End file.
